1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems for selling voice data, for example, of people of distinction, characters or personified animals who appear in an animation of television.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, many animations have been broadcasted in television broadcastes in which the voice of a character appearing in any particular animation is broadcasted as a unique voice uttered by a voice actor or actress. Especially, the voice of a character appearing in a popular animation has shaped the image of the character as one of means that cause the users to recognize the character.
The voice of the actor or actress who represents the voice of the character, however, changes with time (or age) or physically (for example, due to a disease in the actor""s or actress""s throat). Even if the character is undying, the actor or actress has a limited life. Thus, the actor or actress is compelled to change places with another frequently.
Thus, even when one wants to do some business or service, using the character or its unique voice, it is impossible to use the voice of the actor or actress that has a constant quality for a long time since it changes with time or physically. In addition, if the actor or actress dies, the actor""s or actress""s voice can not be used, undesirably.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide voice data selling methods and systems capable of selling constant quality voice data representing the character""s voice expressed to a look and behavior of the character even when the voice of a particular actor or actress concerned changes with time or has a limited life.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention there is provided a voice data selling method, comprising the steps of:
a voice data expressed by a specified person and appropriate for a predetermined character;
storing the the voice as voice data of the predetermined character in a storage device;
providing a user with the voice data as representing the voice of the predetermined character over a network; and
selling the voice data to the user at the user""s request.
Thus, the user can acquire a constant-quality character""s voice any time.